Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-in connector with cable strain relief and more particularly to a plug-in connector with a plug housing which has accommodation ducts for plugs which can be secured in the accommodation ducts by a secondary locking means. Such plug-in connectors are disclosed, for example, by DE 195 28 234 A1. In the case of this connector arrangement, a separate component, which is plugged onto he connector housing, is provided to relieve the strain on the cables emerging from the connector. An additional part with an additional function is therefore required, which likewise requires an additional operation during the handling of the connector. Therefore, both the structure and the operation or the assembly of such a connector are made more complicated.
The present invention is based on the object of developing a plug-in connector of the type outlined at the beginning in such a way that no additional component is needed for the cable strain relief function.
This object is achieved in accordance with the claim. Preferred embodiment of the present invention are identified in the subclaims.
The basic idea of the present invention resides in making additional use of the secondary locking device to clamp the cable sheaths directly or indirectly on the plug housing, in order to effect strain relief of the plugs.